


Defuse

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has to think hard if he doesn't want to fuck things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defuse

Mickey will admit he’s not what some would call “book smart”, but he considers himself to be pretty knowledgeable on the streets. As far as he’s concerned, what he’s picked up just growing up under his roof is all the education he needs. It’s not like he’s trying to get into college or something, so whatever. As someone who never quite got hard over getting up before the sun just to read and write and take tests, he knows the basics, but not every single thing. So when he says some not so nice things to Ian(he was having a bad day, okay?), he finds himself trying to think of the right words to say to, like, fix that shit. He can’t have the best fuck he’s had in ever, mad at him…….but he probably shouldn’t start with that.

It takes him a long time to find a dictionary, with not so many pages ripped out or burned, but when he does, he starts flicking through the letters. He doesn’t know what he’s looking for, exactly. He can’t remember the word he wants…something that will make the bad words go away. Mickey’s mind wanders to watching crime shows where they have a really intense situation and have to send someone in to get it under control. They have to remove some of the pressure before it builds up too much, like poking a hole in a balloon. It’s that person’s job to tell the crazy guy with a gun to calm the fuck down. Sometimes there’s even a bomb, then they call in the squad to take it out. What is it they do? They go in and cut the blue wire…or the red one, whatever. What do they call that? It’s on the tip of his tongue. He’s thinking that’s what this thing with Ian has come down to: he’s got to find the right wire, in this case -word-, to let all the air out of it. Preferably before Ian blows up in his face.

Suddenly, Mickey flips to the D’s. He’s got it! Well, yes, he’s got ‘the D’, but get your mind out of the gutter. He stops on a page and scans down, using his pointer finger as a guide, and he’s feeling pretty smart for remembering. Actually, kind of proud for making such a good connection, but he’s glad no one is home to see it. Not that anyone would dare say anything to him about it…except for Mandy.

“Diffuse…,” he reads aloud to himself, “…to spread, or per-…permeate. To distribute.”

Well, fuck. That didn’t sound like the word he thought he was sure he’d remembered. It wouldn’t make sense to call in a bomb squad to start handing out more bombs. Mickey slams the dictionary shut and throws it down on the floor. Exactly why school is useless, if the shit you think you know already is something different entirely. Then you’re just wrong, and you look like a fucking moron. He didn’t know why he was wasting time looking up shit, anyway. What was a book going to tell him to say when he always says the wrong thing anyway? Mickey leaned back on his bed and closed his eyes, thinking. Why did it matter what he said? Why did he care so much about making things right? He could get away with not saying anything at all, like usual, but he didn’t want to do that. Truth was, he just couldn’t have Ian mad at him. And not just because the sex had stopped….only partly. Mickey thought about the word he’d read again. He guessed it could still work, because he definitely felt like Ian spread over him. Not like a deadly virus or the way blood spreads from a wound, but like a warm blanket. Just a warm feeling in general, really. Ian did that to him. And if he kept thinking about Ian doing things to him, like spreading his ass, he was going to distribute all over himself in a minute. They certainly did a lot of diffusing. Mickey lets out a dirty laugh.

Mickey eventually convinces Ian to come over, and he tells him all of this. Everything, even the part about actually opening a book, and the fucking warm blanket feelings. Ian is clearly impressed, but still trying to look all tense and mad. Finally, Mickey says,”I’m sorry.” Ian just grins and roughly pushes him onto the bed.

Bomb defused.


End file.
